


I'll stop (the whole world)

by ambitioncutsusdown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Regret, angst (just a little bit), conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitioncutsusdown/pseuds/ambitioncutsusdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan first realizes that maybe he made a mistake, when he wakes up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll stop (the whole world)

**Author's Note:**

> I WASN'T MEANT TO BE WRITING ANYTHING BUT SOMEHOW THIS HAPPENED.  
> That being said, I hope, oh god I hope, they're going to do this the right way. If Danny/Ethan happens (which is confirmed it will), I hope they develop their relationship in the right way and they make Danny happy and they don't turn it into some tragic gay sob story (because apparently that's all lgbtq+ characters get: no attention at all, tragic sob stories, or jokes about their sexuality. BUT I'M NOT BITTER).   
> I also have no idea where this came from, but it's something I wrote last night and reread just now, and I decided, ugh, why the hell not. Here, have some early Danny/Ethan.

Ethan first realizes that maybe he made a mistake, when he wakes up alone.

It’s strange, because he most certainly remembers falling asleep pressed flush against Danny, their legs tangled together in the sheets, his head on the other’s shoulder so he could gently nose at his neck, search scent and leave his own instead, mix them together until all was left was the combined smell of both of them.

He was no stranger to the flesh, had slept with various people, even had marked various people like that, but somehow it had been different. Before, with the others, it had been a routine. Get them to like you, get close to them, leave your scent all over them. Easy as that. But now, he had wanted his scent to linger on Danny’s skin, make it obvious to everyone, every wolf, that this boy was taken, claimed, owned. That he wasn’t on the market anymore, instead belonged to Ethan. He didn’t even know where it came from, or if it was something Danny wanted, but there was no denying his own instincts. His wolf craved Danny, and it made him restless.

He believes that is what woke him up in the first place. The feeling of _wrongness_. And indeed. The spot next to him was empty, cold already, meaning it had been a while since Danny had gotten out of bed.

Confused at first, he shifts, finding Danny’s scent in his pillow instead. But he knows Danny isn’t far away. Quite the contrary, he is still in his bedroom, seated at his desk, one hand holding a cup of coffee and the other holding his mouse, scrolling though whatever tab he had open.

That is when it hits Ethan.

How calm and content Danny looks, not aware of the slightest danger. He’s wearing nothing but his boxers, and Ethan can easily follow the lines of his body, not one muscle tensed with fear or fright. How open and vulnerable his features are, face lit up by only the weak rays of sunshine attempting to sneak past the curtain and the unappealing light coming from his computer screen. His eyes shine brightly despite the tiredness Ethan finds in them, his lips are plump, still a bit swollen, when he parts them and lifts his mug, carefully taking a sip of his hot coffee. His fingers move graciously, even now, and Ethan can perfectly remember how they moved yesterday as well, undressing both of them slow but eager. How he pressed his fingertips in Ethan’s chest, down his abs. How they easily and without hesitation found his cock, driving Ethan crazy with just the smallest of touches.

It hits Ethan, that this guy… he’s not afraid of him.

True, he doesn’t know what Ethan is up to – what he should be up to, what he is ordered to do. _Get to know him. Get him to trust you. Kill him._ He doesn’t know all of this started as a complot, just something to get him out of the way. _Find everyone they care about. Hurt them. Kill them. Make them think they are alone. Kill everyone, until there’s no one left._

Ethan hopes he never finds out. It makes him sick to think about it, killing Danny. Killing sweet, sexy, cunning Danny.

Because it’s not like that anymore, God no. It hasn’t been like that for quite a while; he just never saw it until now. It feels like a punch in the face, all those things. How happy and caring and – frankly – cute Danny looks, now frowning at something on his screen in a totally adorable way which Ethan shouldn’t find adorable at all. He’s told to kill this guy, not _fall_ for him.

Fall for him.

He’s fallen for him, hard and deep and multiple times again.

Unconsciously, Ethan shifts, the movement making the sheets rustle, and apparently Danny hears because he looks away, sees Ethan gazing at him and smiles, honestly smiles, like he’s happy his supposed murderer is currently in his bed, staring at him and falling in love with him minute by minute.

“Hey,” Danny says, and sips his coffee again, licks his lips afterwards. Ethan wants to be closer to him, close enough so he can chase that tongue, lick into Danny’s mouth until he breathless, until they’re both breathless, until Ethan’s mind shuts off and he doesn’t have to think about consequences anymore, just here, just this, just the two of them.

“Hey,” he replies with a little sigh, a smile slowly growing on his face when Danny stands up from his chair, puts his mug down, and climbs back on the bed, sliding a hand up Ethan’s waist in such a familiar way it makes something in his chest ache, and that’s the moment Ethan knows.

Danny is it.

His wolf wants to run, howl, break free, show itself to him, but he knows he can’t - not yet. Maybe not ever.

Maybe he’ll never get the chance to see this beautiful, wonderful boy again after he tells the others – Deucalion, Aiden – that he can’t do this anymore. Maybe they’ll lock him away, maybe they’ll slice his throat. It wouldn’t matter, as long as Danny would be safe and alive (that doesn’t mean he won’t go down without a fight, but if he loses and Danny is safe… it’d be worth it). Maybe this is the last moment they’ll ever get together. Ethan is going to make it count.

The kiss he initiates can be described as almost desperate; all raw need and hunger and want, eager to have Danny one last time all for himself. It’s all he can do for now.


End file.
